Goten and Trunks Present: New World, Old Pranks (MY VERSION)
by StuffedCrustLord
Summary: (ORIGINAL STORY BY: adventuremaker16) Goten and Trunks, trying to escape from an angry Vegeta, end up trapped in one of Bulma's malfunctioning inventions, and are teleported to the Hinata house. Where they meet Viper, the ARMPIT Platoon, and their Pekoponian enemy, Natsumi.


**STORY BY: adventuremaker16. This was HIS idea, this is HIS story, and all the credit should go to HIM!**

**Also, I wrote this story LONG before I read his own, so our two versions have absolutely NOTHING in correlation. **

**So to reiterate, the plot of this story is by adventuremaker16, this is just MY version of it. Now that that's all cleared up...**

* * *

Goten and Trunks Present: New World, Old Pranks (MY VERSION)

A Sgt. Frog/Dragon Ball Z Crossover

**PART 1:**

"Faster, Trunks!" Goten yelled as they both ran down every hall they passed, not caring about where it lead.

"My mom says we shouldn't run too fast in the house!" Trunks responded as they continued to speed through Capsule Corp., trying to escape the horrible beast that was right behind them.

They could hear his angry panting as he slowly caught up with them. It was like that of a wild bull, only worse. Their hearts were beating in unison. They were too scared to look back, because they both knew that all they would see was his angry, death-filled, whipped cream covered face.

"YOU KIDS ARE DEAD!" the voice from behind them screamed.

"Why did I let you talk me into this, Trunks!? This is all your fault!" Goten said to his friend.

"My fault!? You're the one who thought of it!"

"No way! It's your fault! Now we're both gonna die!"

Meanwhile, in her father's laboratory, Bulma was standing behind a large, glass window as she looked proudly at her new invention. She turned to her father, who was getting the machine ready for its first test run.

"Congratulations, daddy! This new teleporter you've created will change the name of science forever! I can't wait to see them made into capsules. I'm sure everyone will love you for it!"

"Now calm down there, Bulma." Dr. Briefs replied. "Don't get all excited just yet. We still have to test it first."

"I know. But I'm sure it'll work! It just has to!" she went on. They were about to give the new teleporter its first test run when Mrs. Briefs walked into the control room, holding a plate with six individual slices of strawberry short cake on them.

"Honey! Bulma darling! I made everyone a little something to help celebrate your new machine!" she said in her usual chipper voice.

"But mom, we were just about to test it! We can't celebrate until we know it works!" she said back.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Mrs. Briefs sighed as she turned back around out of the room. She was about to leave when suddenly Dr. Briefs got up.

"Oh, don't be like that, Bulma. It sure is exciting waiting to see if a new invention will work or not. Come on. Let's all go to the kitchen for a slice of cake before testing it. I'm sure it'll help calm everyone down." he suggested.

Bulma let out a deep breathe and nodded. "Alright. One piece! Then I really want to get this thing working." she said as she walked out of the lab with her mother and father.

The lab was quiet for a few seconds before Goten and Trunks ran in through the door. They quickly slammed the door behind them and locked it three times over, just to make sure it was really locked. Once they were in the clear, they leaned against the door and slowly slid down towards the ground, panting and covering their chests with their hands, trying to catch their breathe.

"Lets...never...do this again..." Goten said, still breathing deeply from the nightmare run they both had just been put through. Trunks nodded in agreement. They both began to calm down when a loud bang was heard that made them jump up in fear. Then another one. And another. Someone was trying to get in.

"I KNOW YOU KIDS ARE IN THERE!" the voice screamed. Goten and Trunks stood still in the center of the room, shivering with their hearts beating out of control. They knew they were dead.

Trunks looked around the room for a closet they could hide in. But when he didn't see any, he noticed something else in the room. A giant, metal pyramid sitting in the corner. On one side of the pyramid was a large door with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front. Trunks pulled Goten by his arm and dragged him around the glass window that separated them from their only hiding place.

"QUICK! IN HERE!" he yelled as he opened the door and pointed inside, implying for Goten to 'shut up and get in'.

"But wait! What is it?!" Goten asked. Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and forced the boy inside along with himself.

"Who cares! It's somewhere to hide, isn't it?!" he screamed as he shut the steal door behind him. They both waited inside the metal machine. It was extremely humid inside, but the metal walls were ice cold. There was barely any room inside for both of them, and they kept pushing each other around and into the walls.

"Can we get out of here now!?" Goten complained.

"Not until my dad leaves!" Trunks said back.

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs walked back to the lab after finishing their cake. They were now ready to test their new device. When they got to the lab, they saw Vegeta standing in front of the closed door, screaming and violently tugging on the doorknob.

"IF YOU PUNKS DON'T COME OUT OF THERE, I'LL JUST BLOW THE DOOR DOWN! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

"Vegeta?! What are you doing?!" she asked. Vegeta turned to Bulma with a furious look and whipped cream and chocolate sauce all over his face.

"THOSE BRATS ARE IN THERE! I'LL KILL THEM!" he yelled. Bulma realized what was going on and got a tiny giggle out of it.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" Vegeta yelled. Bulma burst out laughing.

"Trunks and Goten up to their old pranks again? Yeah, those kids sure do know how to get ya!" she laughed. Vegeta cringed at his annoying wife and continued to tug on the locked door.

"Alright, that's enough! Let's just get this door open!" Dr. Briefs said as he walked over to the door and pulled out a small key. He stuck the key inside the knob and a loud 'click' was heard. He turned the doorknob and opened the door to see that the lab was exactly the same as how he left it. The boys were nowhere in sight.

"See, Vegeta." Dr. Briefs said. "No one is in here. Now, let's get this test underway."

Bulma and Dr. Briefs were once again sitting behind the glass sheet where the new teleporter was being tested. Mrs. Briefs stood there and smiled as Vegeta was in the nearby bathroom, washing the ice cream off his face.

"Everything is ready!" Bulma announced.

"Great! Let's begin!" Dr. Briefs replied.

Goten and Trunks continued to sit in the large, metal pyramid and were starting to feel uncomfortable. "Trunks, can we please leave now!?"

"No! Not until my dad has calm down and we..."

The inside of the machine began to glow a bright red. All the walls looked like a bunch of glowing checkerboards. They could also feel it getting hotter.

"Trunks...what's going on?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should get out of here." Trunks tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Trunks? What's wrong?"

"The door! It won't open!" he continued to pull as hard as he could, but it was locked tight. The walls were starting to glow brighter and brighter. A loud humming sound appeared out of nowhere that they both had to cover their ears over. They began to panic.

"MOM! DAD! SOMEBODY!" Trunks screamed with his ears still shut.

"HELLO!? ANYONE!? HELP US! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!" Goten followed.

Bulma watched as her knew teleporter began glowing red and started to make a loud hum, which she could only barely hear from behind the glass. She held tightly on to her earphones as the teleporter began humming even louder.

"HELP! WE'RE IN HERE! CAN ANYBODY HEAR US!? HELP!" both the boys screamed as loud as they could, but the humming of the machine kept growing louder. Goten felt like he was about to go deaf. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to the door and smashed his body up against it.

"What was that?!" Dr. Briefs yelled.

"What?!" Bulma asked back.

"I heard a loud 'bang' come from inside the teleporter. Like something's in there and trying to get out!"

"But that's impossible! We checked if anything was inside before we started the test. What could have gotten inside?! It's not like..." Bulma suddenly remembered Vegeta trying to force himself inside the lab, saying that 'the boys were in there'. She let out a loud gasp as she felt her heart stop.

"TURN IT OFF, QUICK!" she yelled to her father.

"But why!? You're the one who wanted to test it so bad! Why would you...!?"

"BECAUSE YOUR GRANDSON MIGHT BE IN THERE!"

"WHAT!?" Dr. Briefs quickly went to work trying to turn off the machine, but it was too late. With one last flash of light, the teleporter was gone, and so were the loud noises. Bulma looked through the glass shield at the empty part of the room where the teleporter used to be standing. She ran outside of the lab and stood in the middle of the hallway.

"TRUNKS!? GOTEN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed, but no reply. She turned to her dad, who was still sitting in his chair. "YOU TRY AND GET THE TELEPORTER TO COME BACK! I'LL TRY AND FIND THE BOYS IF THEY'RE STILL HERE!" Dr. Briefs nodded and Bulma ran down the hall, calling the boy's names as loud as she could.

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom with a towel covering his face. He brought the towel down to reveal that the ice cream had been cleaned from his face. He saw Bulma run past him in the hall, calling for Trunks.

"What's wrong with you!?" Vegeta asked as she passed by. Bulma didn't have time to explain the situation to him, so she just kept on running. Vegeta gave her a confused look as he walked down the hall and back to the lab where he knew her parents would be.

Trunks slowly opened his eyes, only to wake up with a massive headache from what he figured was caused by hitting his head too hard against the metal wall. He rubbed the back of his head for a bit before seeing Goten sleeping against the opposite wall.

"Hey, Goten! Wake up!" Trunks yelled as he shook his friend. Goten slowly opened his eyes as well. He rubbed one eye as he looked up at the angry looking Trunks.

"What's wrong?" he lazily whispered.

"Geez, Goten, this is no time to be falling asleep. Let's just get out of this stupid room and find somewhere else to hide."

Trunks grabbed hold of the handle and pulled the door open, relieved to see that it was no longer locked. He quickly ran out of the machine and tripping onto the hard ground. He got up and rubbed his face, which now had a giant, red circle on it.

"OWW!" he yelled, catching Goten's attention. Goten saw Trunks' mistake and decided to walk out of the machine slowly and carefully. When he got out, he noticed they were both outside, seeing as the light from the sun was hurting his eyes after being trapped in that dark room. He covered his face with his arm until his vision adjusted to the light. Once his eyes were fully adjusted, he realized where they now were, and it scared him.

"T-Trunks..." he said in a frighted voice.

"What?"

"Wh-where are we?" Trunks looked around and realized that they were no longer in his mother's lab...or even inside. They were in the middle of nowhere. It looked like they were in an empty desert, with nothing around them but rocks and no sign of civilization for miles.

"How did we get here?" Trunks said as he stared wide-eyed into the open distance.

"I...dunno."

"GERRE! GERRE! GERRE!" they heard what sounded like a deep throat laugh. After hearing it, they began looking in every direction trying to find whoever was laughing. Suddenly, they saw and heard an explosion from over a large plateau. They jumped into the air and flew over the mountain to see what had caused it.

Landing over the mountain, they saw something that they never expected. They saw what looked like a bunch of frogs in giant robots shaped like themselves laying in a pile on top of one another. There was a green-colored frog, along with red, blue, yellow, and black. Standing above them on a higher mountain was an alien looking snake creature with half of his body made of metal. Goten looked amazed at what he was seeing, while Trunks just stared at everything cross armed and with a suspicious look.

"Damn! I thought you said these robots were strong enough to beat him this time!?" the red screamed to the yellow frog, making him laugh.

"KUKUKUKU! It appears I underestimated him once again. Viper's always surprising me in how much strength he can gain over such short time. Either that, or the most likely explanation, that we just slack off more than we think. KUKU!" the yellow one replied, getting a punch in the center of the face by the red one.

"At last, I have defeated the Keroro Platoon and taken my revenge against you annoying Keronians! GERRE! GERRE!" shouted the snake alien.

"Hey!" Goten yelled. "That's the guy who was making all that laughter." the alien snake and the frogs heard the young boy and looked up into the sky, where they saw the two boys floating, shocking them enough to make them all jump backwards in surprise.

"Well, looks like we've been noticed, Goten." Trunks said in a calm voice.

"Hey! How did you children get here! I made sure that no Pekoponians could enter this area!" the snake shouted in rage at the two flying boys.

"Peko-whatians?" Trunks said while Goten waved to the aliens.

"Sorry, we sort of came here by mistake. If you could just tell us where we a..." Goten yelled before he was interrupted by the alien snake firing a laser from his left arm. Goten and Trunks each gave a scared face before swerving out of the way just in time to miss the laser.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Trunks yelled. The alien snake and frogs were now frozen in shock. The alien snake began sweating as he instinctively took a step back.

"But...how did..." the green frog tried to make sense of what he had just witnessed, but couldn't speak after the heart-stopping shock he had just endured. Luckily, the black frog was able to finish his thought.

"How did those two Pekoponian kids dodge Viper's laser cannon! They should have been all burnt up." the black frog spoke.

Trunks and Goten landed safely on the ground without a scratch from Viper's laser. Everyone was still completely frozen until Viper pulled himself together and stood up straight above the two boys.

"Y-You think that you Pekoponian children can startle me just because you can fly! Now you're really going to get it!" Viper screamed as he once again fired his arm cannon at one of the boys. Trunks jumped out of the way to avoid the laser while Goten just stood there staring at it as it got closer.

"Kid, look out!" the blue one screamed. He was about to jump in and grab the small boy when Goten lifted his right arm out in front of him, catching the beam with his bare hand. None of the aliens could believe their eyes. This small Pekoponian child had just caught Viper's attack like it was nothing.

Viper growled furiously at this small boy as his laser began to grow wider and larger. The ground under Goten began to break apart from the impact of the laser. Goten was getting tired of this guy and his hair suddenly turned a bright gold. With the flick of his hand, he knocked the laser away and into the far away ground, creating a massive explosion.

The alien frogs sat there with their jaws touching the ground while Viper shivered in fear. 'What...is this brat!?' he thought as he finally snapped and leaped off the mountain in an attempt to kick the boy's head off. Viper's foot got inches from Goten's face before Trunks grabbed hold of Viper's leg after also turning golden. Viper slowly turned his scared face to the boy, who shook his head at the alien and threw him into the air. Goten and Trunks held up their hands and fired two small, blue ki attacks up at the alien. The ki shots erupted when it came in contact with Viper in an explosion of blue light.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!" Viper screamed as he fell from the sky and over the mountain with an ash-covered body and a giant afro. The group of frogs stared silently at the two boys as their hair turned back to normal.

"Man, that wasn't much of a good fight." Trunks complained while Goten smiled.

"I don't know, but I had a little fun." he said with his normal, carefree voice. "WAIT! I just remembered! We have to get back to your mom's before she gets mad!"

Trunks' cheeky smile changed into an expression of absolute fear when he heard Goten's statement, causing him to sweat up before taking a massive gulp. 'Uh oh! I forgot about my mom. She always hates it when I leave without telling her. If I don't get back before she notices, I'm REALLY gonna get it when I get back.' he thought.

He began to look around until saw the group of frogs and pointed to them. "Maybe we can ask them where we are."

The frogs immediately started chatting with each other when they saw one of the boys point at them and then walk towards them. "In...credible! Those two children just defeated Viper without even trying when we couldn't even hurt him!" the red one said.

"Sargent, they're coming this way. What should we do?" the black one asked the green one, who was silent for a few seconds before quietly laughing.

"Kero kero kero...KERO kero kero..." the green frog began laughing while the other frogs stared at their Sargent with confused expressions, wondering what he thought was so funny.

"Hey, do you guys know where we are?" Goten asked after walking up to them. None of the frogs knew what to say until the green one jumped up in front of the boy, grabbed his hand and started shaking it.

"Hello there, boys! I'm Sargent Keroro of the ARMPIT platoon, and might I say what an extraordinary talent you both have!" he said in the friendliest voice he could speak in. Goten was confused while Trunks stood there looking suspiciously at each individual frog.

"Uh...thank you. So, do you know where we are?" Goten asked while Keroro continued to shake his hand.

"OH, RIGHT!" he said, letting go of Goten's hand and jumping onto his shoulder. "Of course I know where we are. If you both are lost, I'm sure we can help you find your way home!"

"Really!?" Goten excitedly replied.

"Sure! Just follow us and I'm sure we can help you get back!" Keroro jumped off his shoulder and gestured him to follow him. "Come on, hop to it!"

Goten was about to follow him when Trunks grabbed his arm. "Goten, are you sure we can trust these guys? They're not exactly people who I would call 'trusting'. They're not even people at all." he whispered into Goten's ear.

Goten smiled. "Oh, lighten up once in a while, Trunks. They're saying they can help us get home. What's the worst that could happen?" Goten ran behind the ARMPIT platoon and followed them to wherever they were going, leaving Trunks to stand there alone.

Trunks let out a long sigh. 'I'm gonna regret this.' he thought before also following Goten and the frogs.

Everyone was too busy in thought to notice that one of the frogs had gone missing...the yellow one. He stayed behind to do a quick scanning of the area.

'There's no possible way those two kiddies were able to sneak in here on their own. Their must be something around here that'll give me a clue about who they are and how they're so strong.' he thought just before his scanner detected something nearby

Looking down at where his scanner was attracted to, he saw some kind of large metal pyramid standing straight up about thirty feet from where he was standing. Getting a closer look, he noticed there was a giant hole going right through it, most likely caused by one of Viper's misfired lasers. Sparks flew out of the hole, indicating that the machine was broken. Kululu did a quick search around the machine and noticed a giant logo on its door that looked like two letter 'C's, and read 'Capsule Corp.' under it.

"Capsule Corp. Kukukuku, never heard of it." he said to himself. "Better take this thing back to the base. Who knows what sort of things I could do with it. Kukukuku."

Goten and Trunks flew behind the four frogs as they were flying over the city of Tokyo on their hover boards. The sun was already setting and Trunks was getting more worried every second that his mother was already thinking up punishments for him. Everything around them was silent until the red frog pulled up next to Keroro. "Alright Keroro, what's going on? Why are you bringing these kids back home with us?"

"Kero kero kero." Keroro quietly laughed. "These two kids are definitely the strongest Pekoponians on this entire planet, I'm sure of it! No doubt even stronger than Natsumi! If I can get them to join our side, we've got this invasion thing in the bag!"

"Hm! Only you would come up with a plan that stupid." the red frog said back, angering his Sargent.

"Hey! What's wrong with my plan!?"

"Well, for one, how do you expect these kids to join us and not beat us to a pulp anyway?" he asked, causing both the black and the blue frog to pay attention.

"Easy, they're kids! There's only one true thing that literally everyone knows about kids, and that is they all have one weakness...candy!" Keroro told them.

"Candy?" they all said together.

"Bingo! We give them all the candy they want, and they'll do anything we say! It's a flawless plan!" Everyone sighed at their Sargent's incredibly flawed plan.

'Just another one of his boring invasion schemes. At least I know that this time, it'll never work.' the blue one thought.

Later, Goten and Trunks were greeted by Keroro into the frog's secret base under their human friends' house, where there stood in the center of the room a small girl in a maid outfit, sweeping.

"Hey there, Mois. How's the base's floor coming along?" Keroro asked as the black frog stared at her with rage.

"Almost done, Uncle." she said back before noticing the two half Saiyans standing behind them. She placed a finger onto her cheek in curiosity. "Who are they?"

"No time for that now! I need you to do something for me!" Keroro said while moving his finger back and forth, signaling her to come over to him. She bent down in front of Keroro as he whispered something into her ear, which no one else heard. After the order was given, she slowly nodded, put the broom down and ran out of the base.

"Now then, as for you boys! You two want to find your parents, correct?" Keroro asked, which they both gave a short nod to in response. "Alright then! Our computer can locate your parents in a matter of minutes! So I suppose while we wait, I bet you two must be hungry." Keroro pulled a small remote out of nowhere and pressed one of the three buttons on it, opening a hatch built into the floor. Out of the hatch came rising a five foot tall mountain of individually rapped candies.

Goten and Trunks' eyes began to twinkle at the magical sight before them. Without a second thought, the both jumped into the pile and began shoving handfuls of candy into their mouths. The frogs stared starstruck at what was happening in front of them while their Sargent smiled with confidence.

"That's right you two, eat up! Also, I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing something for me real quick in return for these sweets I'm giving you?" Keroro said.

Trunks, completely forgotten about his mom after seeing the mountain of candy, just nodded his head at Keroro's offer. "Sure, whatever! This is the best candy I've had in a long time!" he mumbled with three chocolate bars in his mouth.

'I...can't believe it!' the red frog thought. 'This stupid plan of his is actually working! There might be hope for our mission after all!'

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs was working hard to try and find the correct spot the teleporter had possibly taken the boys to. He had checked nearly the entire surface of the Earth when Bulma ran in, worn out and out of breathe.

"I couldn't find them! I checked every room, every closet, the back yard, the front yard, everywhere! You don't think they might have sneaked into the teleporter before we tested it?!" she continued to panic, refusing to stand still for a second.

Dr. Briefs remained quiet, thinking the situation over, before coming to his final conclusion. "I'm afraid so."

Bulma's heart began to pound wildly rapid. "Well, can you bring them back!?" she asked, knowing full well that it was made to be a one-way teleporter, but also knew her father always had a backup plan in case an emergency like this were to happen.

"Well...it's hard to tell." he replied, scaring Bulma into almost falling to her knees. "You see, when the teleporter changes its location, it was supposed to release tracking signals so that whoever sent it off somewhere could find it later. But for some reason, I'm not picking up any signals what so ever. So I've been searching the globe for any traces of it, but still no response. It's like it vanished off the face of the Earth somehow."

"What's going on in here?!" Vegeta shouted as he came in, where he saw Bulma standing by the door, shivering. "What's wrong with you?"

"Goten...Trunks..." she quietly said, her body shaking like she was having a stroke. She placed her hand on the wall to keep herself from falling as she continued her sentence. "They're...gone. I don't know where they went." she said, leaving Vegeta confused.

"So what?!" he said back. "Serves them right for what they did."

Bulma instantly got her balance back, turned around and slapped Vegeta across the face, surprising her mother and father. Vegeta placed his hand on his cheek and stared eye to eye at her, stunned.

"YOUR SON MIGHT BE GONE FOREVER AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" she screamed as loud as she could before covering her face and ran out of the room weeping. Vegeta stood there, shocked at what she just did to him. He looked over at her parents, who just stared blankly back.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" he yelled, making them flinch before looking away.

Back at Keroro's base, a pile of used rappers and a few granola bars was all that remained of the mountain of candy that once stood there. Goten and Trunks sat back to back rubbing their stomachs with chocolate spread over their mouths and queasy looks on their faces.

"Glad you boys liked them. Now, about that favor..." Keroro was interrupted by his phone suddenly ringing. Flipping it open, he saw it was his Sargent Major calling.

"Hey, Kululu. What's going on? 'Cause let me tell you that everything's perfect up he..." Keroro said before being once again interrupted.

"Hello, Captain. Do you remember that giant metal pyramid I told you I found? Well, I just finished taking it apart and discovered that it's actually some kind of universal transporter. That would explain where these two Pekoponian kids came from. Kukukuku." Kululu spoke into his phone while breaking apart the last few pieces of the teleporter.

"N-No way!" Keroro shouted back, catching everyone's attention. Keroro quickly noticed everyone looking at him and started to whisper. "Listen to me closely, Kululu. Do you think you can recreate it somehow?"

"I could. Why?"

"If these Pekoponians are so strong because they came from another universe, then imagine how powerful the adults from their world must be. If we can reach their world somehow, we can convince everyone there to join our mission of conquest. We'll have our very own army of unstoppable alternate universe giants. With that many fighters on our side, we'll conquer Pekopon in less than a day. Who knows? These kids were able to take down Viper without even trying just by themselves. If we had a whole army of these candy-hungry freaks, we could possible conquer the entire universe." Keroro said with more anxiety than ever.

"Kukukuku. You sure do like to think ahead, sir. Kukuku. I'll get right on it. What will you do with the two we have in the mean time?"

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing to keep them busy." Keroro said before closing the phone and turning back to Goten and Trunks. "Alright, so back to what I was saying. I saw how awesome you both were against Viper earlier, so in return for that mountain of diabetes I just gave the two of you, I need you both to help me eliminate a very powerful threat to this planet!"

Trunks and Goten turned towards Keroro, completely staggered. "A threat to the planet!?" they both said in unison.

"That's right! It's name is Natsumi Hinata!" Keroro told them.

"That's right, so be sure you're both prepared. No one has ever been able to even pose a threat to..." the red frog said before finally taking in what his Sargent said. "WHAT!? NATSUMI!?"

"Correct, Giroro. We're finally gonna take her down once and for all!" Giroro pulled a gun to the side of Keroro's head, but the Sargent didn't hesitate like he usually did when Giroro threatened him.

"I figured you would object to my plan, that's why I had Kululu install this!" he said as he pressed another of the three buttons on his tiny remote, opening a trap door directly under Giroro's feet. Giroro looked down for a second before plummeting underneath the floor. With a second press, the trap door closed and Keroro laughed.

"Kero kero kero! Now that we have 'Blushy, the love frog' out of the way, we can move forward in our plans of conquest, starting with that inferior Natsumi! Do you think you two have what it takes to beat her?!" Keroro pointed to Goten and Trunks, who just looked at each other confused.

"Well...who is she?" Trunks asked.

"And what do you want us to do, exactly?" Goten added. Keroro smile grew wider when these questions were asked.

"Destroy her, of course!" he answered. The blue frog jumped back in shock while the black one ran up and hugged his Sargent.

"Brilliant idea, Sarge! I knew you would finally take her down! LET'S MAKE HER SUFFER LIKE NO PERSON EVER HAS BEFORE!" he said after changing into his evil voice.

"But...but Keroro...don't you think that's a bit too much?" Keroro turned to the blue one and stared him down furiously, causing him to once again flinch. "I mean, it's just...she's Koyuki's best friend, so I trust her because just as much as I trust Koyuki. So I would hate to see anything bad happen to her."

Taking the remote out again, Keroro pressed the last button and a third trap door appeared under the blue one's feet. He also looked down before falling through the hole.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, KERORO!" he yelled before the door shut itself and Keroro turned back to the boys.

"So, what do you say!? Will you help me get rid of that she-demon known as Natsumi!?" Keroro asked. Goten and Trunks were silent until shrugging their shoulders.

"Nah." they said together, making Keroro turn grey.

"But...why not?!"

"Sorry, guys, but we gotta get home. We can't be gone for much longer, or else our mom's will be angry." Goten said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yeah, and even if we weren't in a hurry, I wouldn't help a bunch of weirdos like you fight anyone! You guys have just gotta' take care of it yourselves! Don't go around dragging people, especially kids into fighting for you. Every true warrior knows that." Trunks said trying to sound like his father while also walking out.

Keroro stood there with his jaw to the ground and his skin a pale grey. As the door closed behind the two boys, leaving only him and the black frog, Keroro saw the best hope of taking down Natsumi just walk out the door, with him powerless to stop them.

"It's okay, Sarge." the black one said while patting Keroro on the shoulder. "It was a good plan, and I'm sure it would've worked if someone else had done it."

"I thought I understood kids. I always thought they were the dumbest of all the Pekoponians, right next to the Politicians." Keroro wallowed in shame before standing up straight and grinding his teeth, the flames of passion surrounding his body.

'No matter! Once Kululu finishes the universal teleporter, I'll have a whole army of invincible Pekoponian fighters to command! Then we'll show that dumb Natsumi a thing or two! Kero kero kero!' he thought.

While the two boys were walking through the endless halls under the house, Goten tapped Trunks on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, Trunks? Without the frogs help, how are we supposed to get home?" he asked.

Trunks was puzzled at the question, since he still somehow couldn't sense neither his mother's or his father's energy, and it would take far too long to find their parents themselves. "Don't worry, we'll just ask a few people on the street where we are, and we can find my house from their. Someone around here has got to know how to get to Capsule Corp. It's one of the biggest companies in the entire world."

"Alright, if you say so."

Goten and Trunks finally found their way out of the basement and climbed their way into the house. They were about to walk outside the front door, when they saw someone open it from the other side. They quickly ran into the closet for cover, leaving the door open a crack to see whoever had entered, so they could make a break for it after they left the room.

"STUPID FROG!" she screamed when she came in, loud enough that the boys had to cover their ears. "MOIS TOLD ME YOU SENT HER TO DESTROY MY SCHOOL SO THAT I HAD TO COME HOME EARLY! NOW I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!"

Mois came running in behind her and started tugging on her shoulders, trying to hold her back. "Please, Natsumi! Be mad at me, but please don't hurt Uncle!" she begged.

Goten and Trunks' eyes widened with shock when they heard her name. 'That's Natsumi?' they both thought.

"NO! THAT MORON WON'T BE FORGIVEN THIS TIME!" he yelled as she ran down to the basement, Mois following close behind. Goten and Trunks remained in the closet, wondering why Keroro wanted them to destroy her so badly. She was just a normal teenage girl with a loud voice, and Keroro called her a threat to the planet.

"If that's who the green frog hated so much, why doesn't he just get rid of her himself. He obviously has the technology." Goten said.

"Who cares! Let's just get out of here!" Trunks shouted. They both quietly walked out of the closet and towards the front door. Trunks reached his hand out for the door knob before freezing dead in his tracks. Goten stared oddly at Trunks before he heard him start to giggle. Trunks slowly turned around to face Goten with a massive grin on his face.

"On second thought, if those frogs want our help so badly, what say we give it to them?" he said, making Goten tilt his head in confusion.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Keroro was on the phone with Kululu, asking him about how the teleporter was coming along when Mois came crashing through the roof, wearing her Angol outfit.

"Terrible news, Uncle! Natsumi is angry at me for destroying her school and now she's coming for you!" she explained, making Keroro stare at her blankly, his body frozen stiff. He stood completely still before forcing the phone in front of his face in panic.

"KULULU, HURRY IT UP AND FIX THE TELEPORTER, NOW!" he screamed as loud as he could into the phone, making Kululu fall out of his chair in a laugh.

"Kuku! Fine, if you have no patience. I'll put my crossword puzzle on hold and finish the teleporter. It should be ready within the hour. Oh, and by the way, an angry Natsumi is on her way to the base. You might wanna start packing. Kukuku." he said before hanging up the phone, making Keroro drop it.

"An...hour?" he said with fear. He was too scared to move when he heard two slams outside the base door.

"STUPID FROOOG!" Natsumi screamed, making dents in the triple-layered steal door. Keroro jumped up in fright and began running in a small circle, loosing his mind from the panic.

"OH FROG! OH FROG! OH FROG! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" he yelled over and over as he continued to mindlessly run in a circle.

"Oh, Natsumi!" she heard someone call her name down the hall. She quit her attack against the frogs and turned her head to see where the unfamiliar voice was coming from. Seeing nobody there, she responded.

"Who's there!?" she asked.

"We've been called here to stop you from bringing any more danger into this world!" another similar voice said back. Keroro, hearing this conversation from the other side of the door, stopped panicking and tears of happiness filled his eyes.

"Boys! Thank goodness! Time to finally show Natsumi what you're made of!" Keroro screamed. Natsumi, hearing Keroro's sudden shout of excitement, stared back at where the small voices were coming from.

'Great.' she thought. 'Just what I needed today! Another one of that stupid frog's attempts to get rid of me! Better get this one over with fast.' She cracked her knuckles before speaking firmly and threateningly to the two voices.

"Alright! Come out here and meet your doom!" she joked.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and giggled under their breathe before replying. "We're far too strong for you to defeat, but if you insist! Follow us so that we may face off!" they both spoke at the same time.

Natsumi, growing all the more annoyed, ground her teeth as she ran down to the end of the hall to see what they looked like. She guessed it would just be like every other giant alien monster that idiot frog hired to try and get rid of her, but in the end proved not even close to a challenge. This time, she just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, so she could go back to punishing the frog.

Reaching the end of the hallway, she saw that whoever had been yelling to her was now long gone. She stood there puzzled until she heard their voices again.

"Over here!" the once again yelled in unison, making Natsumi once again chase them.

Hearing Natsumi's angry footsteps quickly decrease in noise, Keroro let out a breathe of relief before collapsing on the floor. "That was close. Thank goodness those boys came back. I could've been killed. Or worse...lost my allowance for the next two months." he said, giving himself shivers at the disturbing thought.

Natsumi followed their screams all the way out of the basement and back to the living room. Her rage burning like a wildfire, she kept her breathe at a slow pace to keep herself from flipping everything in sight on its side.

"WHERE ARE YOU PUNKS?!" she screamed as loud as she could, making everything around her house shake. Everything was quiet for a second before she once again heard their taunting voices.

"We're in the backyard, and losing our patience! Come and face us!" they said in return. Natsumi ran as quickly as she could to the backdoor, violently grabbing hold of it and swinging it open, causing something to fall from above, directly on her head.

Five bottles of refrigerated cola poured down on the pink haired girl, soaking her in sticky, sugar-filled liquids and ruining her entire outfit. She stood frozen for a few seconds after the shock she had just felt from above. The cola around her began to boil up as her anger grew twice as vicious. Her body began to shake as she tried to keep her murder thoughts under control. With a single step forward, she triggered a small wire under her feet, releasing yet another trap.

Marbles came rushing out of nowhere under Natsumi's feet, causing her to step on a few and lose control of herself. She fell forward onto a conveniently placed pie, landing her face directly on top of it. The front of her head was now buried in cold cherries and old crust. Her face remained pressed into the pie until her head slowly rose out of it, feeling like her limit was about to snap. She could no longer even breathe fluently over her mixed emotions of anger, rage and lust for murder of whoever set this up. She pushed herself off of the ground and marched back into the house for the bathroom.

Once she was back inside, Goten and Trunks let out every breathe of laughter they were holding in as they watched their best prank yet happen through a small hole in the fence.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Trunks screamed as he continued to laugh like a madman. "THOSE BOTTLES OF COLA AND THAT PIE WE FOUND IN THEIR FRIDGE WAS PERFECT!"

Goten, joining him in laughter, wiped a tear from his eye and patted Trunks on the back. "You know..." Goten said, trying to catch his breathe. "...pranks are a lot funnier when we don't have to worry about your dad killing us."

Trunks' laughing seized after he heard Goten's remark. He gulped down his remaining good feelings as he remembered that he still has to get home. He grabbed Goten and started shaking him, trying to get him to stop laughing and get serious.

"Goten!" he yelled. "We have to get back home, remember!?"

Everything snapped back into Goten's memory. "EEP!" he squealed. "You're right! We better find out where we are." They both nodded and took off into the air to find some directions.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Sorry, but I just COULD NOT fit the whole thing into one chapter. I JUST COULDN'T DO IT! So it'll have to be split into two chapters, which will be uploaded soon. My apologize, adventure maker :(**

**Well anyway, tell me what you think, and be sure you stay tuned for PART 2!**


End file.
